The invention relates to an immersible and disposable decorative wristwatch. More particularly, it relates to such a watch of the battery-run quartz oscillator type.
In order to obtain a watch that is sealed with respect to the medium in which it is immersed, it is known in the conventional art to provide it with a case with one or more tight seals, for the purpose of protecting its inner works from dust, water, etc. If an immersible watch, or one to be used on the beach, is desired, then the seals used must have special characteristics, as the art also teaches.
However, these seals and the cases bearing them in which the watch works are housed, are rather high in cost, which makes it impossible for them to be used in watches of the "disposable" type; a "disposable" watch is understood to be any watch of the above-mentioned type that can be thrown away once the battery runs out, owing to the lost cost of the works.
At the same time, the property of some laminated plastics, such as polyethylene, PVC or others, of being perimetrically weldable, so as to defining hermetically tightly-sealed inner chambers or volumes, is well known.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved disposable wristwatch having at least one hermetically-sealed inner chamber.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a wristwatch having three distinct and separated chambers, optionally arranged one after the other or randomly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a wristwatch wherein the chambers not occupied by the watch works contain decorative and/or promotional elements.